


Gambol

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [954]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Progress is made on the case as McGee and Ziva try to avoid Gibbs' wrath.





	Gambol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/11/2001 for the word [gambol](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/11/gambol).
> 
> gambol  
> To dance and skip about in play; to frolic.  
> to skip about, as in dancing or playing; frolic.  
> A skipping or leaping about in frolic.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588), [Choler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711), [Inure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8613946), [Bonhomie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8620333), [Land of Nod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8630641), [Ineffable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636638), [Vociferous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8647783), [Beneficence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8654299), [Plenary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668387), [Lassitude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668489), [Chary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8687866), [Descry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8698414), [Cynosure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8713396), [Fin de Siecle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8724226), [Segue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8733508), [Farrago](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8768746), [Expatiate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8778796), [Protean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8794957), [Flummery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599468), and [Foofaraw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694434).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Gambol

Ziva and McGee both eeped as Gibbs appeared out of nowhere, startling them. 

“Yes, Boss.” McGee gulped.

“Yes, Gibbs.” Ziva hurriedly grabbed some information from her desk in hopes of appeasing Gibbs with knowledge about the case.

Both Ziva and McGee put up the information they’d found so far on the television, getting ready to walk Gibbs through it when Tony arrived upstairs after checking in with Abby, Jimmy and Ducky to find out what they had so far. Gibbs nodded at McGee and Ziva to go. McGee and Ziva were inordinately proud of the small amount of information they’d managed to find. 

McGee had a few addresses to try for the girlfriend. Ziva had documented everything from the scene and with the help of Ducky and Jimmy determined what the murder weapon was. They’d thought at the crime scene that it had been a gunshot, but actually someone had used a small rod as a battering ram making a hole of similar size to a bullet wound.

They both stared in shock as Tony rattled off all the information he had found out with a little help from Gibbs. He’d gotten all previous participants in the domestic disputes from the officer and found out that some shady things had been going on as each time there’d been someone else present with a criminal record. Not only that, but there were links between each of the people with criminal records and no obvious links to either the girlfriend or the lieutenant colonel.

From some digging Tony had had Abby do, he was pretty sure there was a third person this time as well that the witnesses didn’t see. He had a sneaking suspicion that the girlfriend was actually being held hostage by the gang of criminal record people that had been present at the other disputes. He had an address for the gang’s home base as well. 

“Alright. Grab your gear and make sure you bring your vests. We’ll hit DiNozzo’s location first and then the possible locations McGee found if they’re still relevant after.” Gibbs doubted that they’d use McGee’s locations. He trusted DiNozzo and his gut said they would hit pay dirt at the gang’s home base.

15 minutes later, they were all equipped for a fight and had even grabbed a second NCIS team as backup just to be safe. They surrounded the warehouse and on Gibbs’ signal entered the building all at the same time. Tony had anticipated the worst and was happy to be proven wrong for once.

The criminals didn’t immediately open up shooting. In fact, most of them just calmly surrendered. It was weird and didn’t add up, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

There was only one person who didn’t surrender and he was shaking his head and turning around in circles, muttering, “No! No! You can’t do this to me. I had it all planned out.”

That at least made a little bit of sense. While Gibbs covered him, Tony moved in on the crazy guy. Gibbs nodded to McGee to get the rest while Ziva and him covered them both.

Tony tackled the crazy guy to the ground, who just kept shouting, “I had it all planned. You can’t do this to me!”

Tony ignored him in favor of placing him in cuffs and they hauled everyone back to NCIS headquarters. For once, Gibbs didn’t feel like doing the interrogations that day. He had them put in lock up for the night.

As it was already 7pm, they’d need to leave soon if they were going to do what Gibbs had planned for Tony, Jimmy and himself. Gibbs had already received a text from Jimmy that it was all set up, so he just had to get DiNozzo to Gibbs' house, so that they could all leave shortly after Jimmy arrived. Gibbs dismissed everyone.

There were cheers all around even from Tony. “Except you, Tony.” Gibbs added.

Tony hunched over in sadness. He sighed. McGee and Ziva laughed at Tony and quickly left before Gibbs changed his mind about them too.

Once it was just the two of them, Tony looked up with a smile flirting around the edge of his mouth. “What’s up, Boss?”

“We have plans. With me.”

“On your six, Boss.” Tony wanted to gambol in excitement, but he refrained. He wondered if this had anything to do with the conversation they’d had earlier that day. He hoped it did and that Gibbs had planned something for the three of them together to ease Tony’s worry about making his own plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
